Between a Friend and a Mother
by StephtheWriter
Summary: In this story Rose's parents die in a car accident. With no one left to care for the 14 year old in Bluebell, Zoe decided to become her guardian. They both struggle to balance the line between the good friends that they are and the parent/child role they take up. Read as Rose goes through her teenage life in Bluebell with Zoe Hart as her new "mother"
1. The Accident

**Okay so the first three chapters are pretty bad. I dont' like them. So if you appreciate better writing I would go to chapter 4 and on**. Not sure how many Hart of Dixie fans there are out there, but I loved the show! I also really appreciated the relationship between Zoe and Rose, so I decided to write a story about them. I hope you like it!

...

Goerge's POV:  
I hear a phone ringing in my dream, but I slowly wake up and realize it's Zoe's phone. Oh no, someone must be hurt, that's the only reason a doctor would get a phone call at this time. I decide to pick up since Zoe seems dead asleep

. In a sleepy voice, "uhh Hello"

"Zoe!? It's Rose, my parents are hurt please come, NOW!"

"whoah! calm down Rose, it's George. She'll be on her way though, don't worry. Is there a doctor there?"

"No!, you don't get it! Give me Zoe!, I want Zoe!" She cries

"Zoe! Babe wake up."

"What? What's wrong George?"

Zoe looked confused and worried all at the same time.

"It's Rose, her parents are in the hospital."

She snatches the phone from me in an instant

Zoe's POV

The moment I heard those words come from George's mouth, I felt an indescribable urge come over me. I wanted to run to Rose, but the best I could do was snatch the phone away from George.

"Rose, what's going on?!"

"Zoe! My parents are in the hospital, they got in a real bad car accident. I'm at home, please take me to the hospital Zoe please! I need you"

"I'm on my way Rose, don't worry everything will be fine."

I hear Rose sob and the phone click. I jumped from bed, threw on some clothes and grabbed my purse. I needed to be there for Rose. Honestly, I had no idea if everything was going to be OK.

"George, please get up. I need you to drive me to Rose's and then the hospital in Mobil."

"Are her parents OK?"

"I'll tell you on the way, but please we have to go now!"

Ten of the longest minutes later and we make it to Rose's house. I get out the car, and I see Rose blast out of her door and run straight towards me. I envelope her in a hug, and she begins to sob.

"Zoe, are they going to be ok?"

She sounds so innocent and childish, I just pet her hair and maneuver her into the car, but she refuses to let go of me.

"Rose, look at me. Everything will be fine."

"I don't care if everything is going to be fine, I want to know if they're going to be ok!"

George looks at me through the rearview mirror, and I nod signaling him to head out to the hospital.

We finally make it and Rose runs to the receptionist.

She sounds exasperated and tired, on the verge of crying as she begins to talk.

"Hi, my name is Rose Hattenbarger, my parents are in the hospital. Thy got into a real bad accident on their way back from some show they went to go see."

I jump in before Rose breaks down again.

"Hi. I'm Zoe Hart. I'm a doctor can we please go see Anne and David Hattenbarger."

Receptionist: "They are currently in emergency surgery"

I hear Rose gasp and turn to George when she hears this. Luckily, George is thoughtful enough to go towards the waiting room and sit with Rose.

Receptionist: "I need you to wait here, we'll come back with the news."

"Wait, what do you mean news. Can I talk to someone who actually understands medicine? I need to know what's going on, NOW!"

Receptionist: "ma'am there is no need to be rude! Nurse Jackson, can you explain to this lady over here the condition of the Hattenbargers."

A woman comes towards me. She seems to be in her early 30's and has a soft face, and a warm ambience about her.

"Miss Hart, the Hattenbargers are in extremely critical condition. They got into a car accident with a semi-truck, apparently the driver was drunk. They both have suffered…"

Her voice trails off in my head, because I notice something about her voice, I know that voice. I made that same voice plenty of times when I was a doctor in New York. It's a voice with the intonations of extreme sympathy and loss of hope. It's grave because as a medical practitioner you believe your patient isn't going to make it…Nurse Jackson didn't think the Hattenbarger's were going to make it.

When I realize she's done talking I smile and nod.

"Thank you for the update."

"You're welcome, I suggest you prepare their daughter for anything."

I walk towards George and Rose, how am I supposed to explain this to Rose, a 14 year old girl.

I sit by Rose and place my hand on her leg. She lifts her head from George's shirt.

"What'd the nurse say!? Are they going to be OK?"

I braved myself for what was to come.

"Umm Rose, it seems that the accident was really bad. It was a semi-truck that hit them, the driver was drunk. The doctor's don't know if they're going to make it."

She stands to her feet and starts to plead and yell

"NO! You have to go in there! You have to save them, you're the best doctor! I know you can save them Zoe, go in there right NOW"

Rose begins to cry. The waiting room becomes dead silent at Rose's outburst.

"Rose, sweetie, you have to calm down." I say in my calmest voice possible.

"No, don't you get it, WHAT IF THEY DIE!?"

I sit her down and just hug her as tight as possible. She lets me embrace her, but gives me nothing in return. She just stays limp.

The doctor comes in, his face is downcast and glazed with sadness. I know that look far too well.

"Family of the Hattenbargers?"

"Me! I'm their daughter, are they ok? When can I see them?"

I stand and give Rose m hand.

"It pains me to say this, but they didn't make it through surgery. There was far too much internal bleeding, the organs began to shut down."

She lets go of my hand

"Rose?"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone."

She sits on the farthest chair away from me and George. She places her knees up and buries her face in them.

"uhh thank you doctor"

"Once again, I'm sorry, there was only so much we could do by the time they got to us."

I smile, "I understand"

I walk up to Rose, but she hides herself deeper into her arms.

George: "Babe, she doesn't want to talk right now, let her grieve"

"Grieving involves talking, she can't just grieve all alone!"

"Zoe, it just happened a minute ago."

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry"

I wasn't sure what was going to happen now. I'm a doctor, I know that death is natural, but the emotions that come with the death of someone are just too much to handle. I was anxious, what is going to happen to Rose now?

Please review :] I need to know if it's a good one or not!


	2. I'm not your sweetie

Check out what Rose is wearing in this chapter! Click on the link on my profile it's labeled "check out the outfits for "Between a Friend and a Mother."

A/N: So I'm adding a character that isn't in the show. Her name is Amber, she's 14 as well, and is mean to Rose. I needed someone to add drama to the normally happy Bluebell ;p

….

It's now been three months since the accident. Zoe has filed for emergency guardianship, so Rose has been staying with her. Rose keeps to herself, only talking when necessary. Zoe knows through her various courses in psychology that everyone grieves in their own way, but all she wants is for Rose to talk to her.

…

Rose's POV

I hate everything about this! My parents are gone, I feel so alone! How could they be so selfish!? I still need them. I know I told my mom that I didn't need her, but I was just mad. Mom, come back…please.

Zoe's POV

I walk into Rose's room and stand quietly by the door. My heart just breaks at the sight. Before me, I see this vulnerable little girl, staring forlornly out the window. She's in deep thought, and I would do anything to have her in my arms, so I could fight this battle for her. This isn't the Rose that I know. The usually quirky and cheerful Rose, the one with ambitions as big as New York City, has been overtaken by a depressed and distant Rose. I miss _my_ Rose, but I know that she needs nurturing and I'll be there every step of the way.

Quietly Zoe calls her, "Hey Rose? Sweetie, it's time for school. You up for it?"

Rose: Honestly I don't want to go, but I know that it helps me get my mind off this and it'll make Zoe happy.

"uumm yeah, school yeah just give me like 5 minutes to change, I'll be right out."

"Alright, I'll be in the car."

Zoe: I stare at her get up and go to her closet.

"and Rose"

"what's up?"

"thanks…for being so strong."

Rose smiles a bit, which elates Zoe

"Well, I'll be in the car sweetie."

Rose: I cringe every time she calls me that. My mom called me "sweetie", Zoe can't just take her words like that. She's my guardian, my friend, but that's it.

"k see you there"

Zoe: The car ride was quiet and AWKWARD. I just rambled on about the gossip my patients talked about, and the latest in Wade's antics. Rose chuckled at my stories, I considered it a success. At least she's finally responding.

"Alright sweetie! We're here. Remember, I'm just a phone call away. Ok?"

All of a sudden Rose just flips out on me, it stunned me to the utmost.

"What the Hell ZOE! I'm not your sweetie GOT IT!? I'm just Rose, just FUCKING Rose. I don't need you! So don't you worry about getting a damn phone call from me!"

Rose has NEVER used that language. Come to think of it nobody in Bluebell has, at least not in public. By now she was out of the car. I just stared at her with complete shock, even though inside there was some rising anger. Could it be that some maternal instinct arose in me because of her blatant disrespect?

"Just leave now DAMN IT!" With that she slammed the door.

I just sit in the car feeling defeated

"What the hell just happened?" is all I could say

As I drive to work I begin to think:

What made her so mad? The fact that I called her sweetie? I don't get why it's such a big deal. And the language! I mean it was just so wrong. Now I have to talk to her about it. Oh my Gosh, I have to talk to her about it! I've never been in this position before. This is something a mom would do. Wait? Am I like her mom now? Should I yell at her, be sweet? What about my tone of voice? Should I be maternal? I DON"T KNOW WHAT TO DO!...OK, Calm down Zoe, I'm sure it's just a one-time thing. You're a scientist, be reasonable.

At School With Rose…

Rose: I run inside school and I frantically look for Frederick Dean. He's been there for me during this ordeal, and I love him for it.

"Hey Rose! Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just kind of yelled at Zoe a couple minutes ago"

"What? Really, why?"

"She keeps on calling me sweetie."

Frederick Dean looked a little lost at my response.

"The only person that ever called me that was my mom, Zoe can't just steal it like that!"

"Rose I get that your emotions are still raw because of the accident, but Zoe really cares for you. She didn't mean it to hurt you."

"I guess you're right. It's just…hard."

He grabs my hand and gives it a slight squeeze. We start walking to class and we see Magnolia.

"Hey Rose, how are you?"

Ever since my parents' death she's been nice to me, we've actually started talking more.

"Hey Magnolia, I'm ok, I guess"

She stares at me for a long time, and a smile creeps on her face

"What's wrong with you?" I ask

"I know that face! Did you just get into a fight with Zoe?"

"well…kind of. How'd you know!?"

"haha, I walk around with that same expression when I get into a fight with Lemon. She's practically my mom, so I hate fighting with her."

Does that mean that I consider Zoe to be my mom?

I shake the thought and instead I chuckle and say:

"really? that's so weird. Well, Uhhh we should get to class" They both agree and we make our way

Unfortunately Amber spots me, it's well known that she has a crush on Frederick Dean and tortures me because of it.

"Well, well if it isn't crybaby Rose."

Magnolia comes to my defense: "Shut up Amber, don't you get that her parents died!?"

"my parents died when I was little, you don't see me crying about it."

"It was only three months ago" I yell

"Just leave me alone, Leave me alone. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I begin to cry and yell, Frederick Dean holds me back after I lunge towards her. A teacher spots the action and rushes in.

Teacher: "STOP! Rose counselor's office, Amber to the principal."

"Why does she get the counselor, just because she's screwed up in the head. Puhlease"

Teacher: "Go NOW Amber!"

Frederick Dean and Magnolia take me to the counselor. I sit down and wait for Mrs. Ortega. The only person I think of is Zoe, I imagine her comforting me, and I feel a little bit better. Am I beginning to see her as a mother now?

Mrs. Ortega comes in.

"Rose, sweetie"

I cringe there's that word again.

"I'm going to need you to call Zoe."

I look up at her and freeze. I guess Zoe will be getting a phone call from me today.

Please Review :]


	3. Zoe gets authoritative

I can't focus on any of the gossip that my patients are dishing out because I can only focus on Rose. I seriously feel in over my head. Rather than make us close, my guardianship has made everything worse.

One of my patients snaps me out of my trance.

"Ms. Hart! Now I know I'm just some lowly southern grandma, I don't care if you don't listen to me, but your phone's been ringing."

"Oh crap. You're right excuse me."

"shoot it's not like you need me to excuse you anyways"

I disregard her comment, it's not my fault Rose decided to have a meltdown in my car. I see the number, it's from the school. I panic.

Hesitantly, I answer, "umm Hello"

No answer.

I try again "Hello, this is Zoe Hart"

I hear Mrs. Ortega in the background, "Rose, say something, I can hear Zoe on the other line."

There's a sigh and then I hear Rose's voice, "Zoe?"

I grin, I know she had to swallow her pride to talk to me after she yelled at me saying I would NOT be getting any phone calls from her.

"What's up Rose, is something wrong?"

She hesitates, " I'm going to need you to come to school right now."

"What? Are you okay!?"

I hear Mrs. Ortega again, "Go on Rose, tell her."

I get nervous and my voice comes out more authoritative than I expected, "Rose tell me. Now."

"Look I almost got into a fight with Amber but Frederick Dean stopped me from hitting her."

At that moment nothing else mattered I had to get to Rose, "I'm on my way." Then I click.

I run out and tell Brick to care for my old southern grandma. I quickly fill him in and he just looks at me confused, but gives me the okay. I make it to her school in ten minutes. I rush into Mrs. Ortega's office and Rose seems embarrassed at my over zealousness. I see her sink into her chair, but I didn't care.

I yell, "What the hell Rose! What are you doing getting into some stupid fight!"

Rose stands from her seat, "What do you mean stupid?! You don't even know what it was about!"

"It doesn't matter you don't resort to violence!"

I walk closer towards Rose, but Mrs. Ortega stops us.

She demands her presence to be recognized, "MS. HART! Please take a seat and let me explain the situation."

I sit by Rose and I try to take her hand, but she pushes it away.

Mrs. Ortega nods and continues, "It seems that Amber was berating Sam over the death of her parents. Things just escalated from there."

I turn to look at Rose and tears stream down her face, I grab her hand again, but this time she squeezes back.

"What kind of person would do something like that?" I ask disgusted

Mrs. Ortega stares at me for a while then comes out of the trance, "It pains me to say this but we have zero tolerance for any kind of violence, we have to suspend both girls."

Rose gasps, but doesn't say a word.

"that's idiotic" I retort

"I know Zoe, and I agree, but my hands are tied."

"For how long?" I ask

"one week"

Rose turns to me with her tear stained face, "I'm really sorry Zoe, I screwed up bad."

I look at her and feel so much sympathy, "Don't worry sweeti- ahem I mean Rose, it's going to be okay."

I embrace her and I take her home. She decides to go straight to her room, but I think otherwise.

"Rosie, I need you to go sit on the couch for me, we need to talk."

She looks surprised at what I ask, "Why? I said I was sorry, I want to go to my room."

She keeps on walking, expecting me to allow her to go. But we were going to talk about today, whether she liked it or not.

"NO! You are staying out here, you're going to sit on that couch, and we're going to talk about today."

"What about today?" Rose asks in a defensive tone

"ABOUT your meltdown in the car"

"UGH! I DON'T WANT TO"

She has never defied me, then again she's never had a reason to, but it doesn't faze me.

"ROSE! I am NOT messing around today. So SIT DOWN."

She shuffles towards the couch and we both sit.

I start the conversation, "Alright Rose, I need you to tell my why you got so mad today."

In a matter of fact way Rose answers, "I told you, because you need to stop calling me sweetie."

"So you got mad because I called you sweetie?, excuse me if I sound stupid but I don't understand why that would make you mad."

She seems annoyed as if the reason was obvious, "Zoe! My mom was the only person that called me that whenever someone uses that word, it reminds me of her! And she, she was my mom, you know? And now she's gone! So it's not fair that I'm only allowed to think about her, but never actually see her again! It's not fair, it's not fair!" Rose is beside herself and begins to yell and cry

Suddenly I understand why she had that meltdown, I grab her and embrace her as hard as I can. She cries into my shirt, and I hold her very much like a mother would hold her crying five year old daughter. I rub her back and tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry. Soon enough she falls asleep on my lap. I stroke her hair and allow her to rest on top of me.

This was such a tender moment between us, I've never experienced something like it, but I love it! She begins to stir, and I assume she is dreaming.

She start calling out, "No mommy! No daddy!"

I rock her a bit, "Shhh Shhh baby, I'm here. Zoe's here. Calm down Rosie"

To my surprise my words soothe her, and the stirring stops. She is sound asleep and soon enough I drift into sleep as well.


	4. Setting Boundaries

**Okay so I'm switching up the writing style. I was experimenting at first. Didn't like it. So I'll be using my usual third person narrative, with some insight into the character's thoughts. I hope you like it!**

Rose woke up to find herself on Zoe's lap. She felt embarrassed remembering the breakdown she had earlier. It was 3:30 pm. Quietly she got up realizing that Zoe was still dead asleep.

As she walked outside she bumped right into George.

'WHOAH! Rosie watch it." He said smiling.

Rose frowned, "Sorry. Can you tell Zoe that I went out? She's asleep right now."

She looked down averting his stare and attempted to get past him, but George got a hold of her arm,

"Alright Hold on Rose." He said.

"What!" She said trying to get out of his grasp.

He smiled, "You almost got in a fight today right?"

She stopped resisting, "Yeah? But she was talking about my parents, I had a reason."

He nodded, "Okay, but this fight paired up with your freakout in Zoe's car, I'm guessing you're grounded?"

She looked at him confused, "Ummm no. I'm not. So see ya."  
George was surprised, he expected Zoe to have grounded her, "No, no, no. I need you to get back into that house," He said pointing to the door, "And into your room. I'm sure Zoe meant to ground you."

She narrowed her eyes, "So it just slipped her mind?" she said playfully

George sighed, "Just get to your room…please?"

She let out a deep breath, "Ugh. Fine, but I'm not grounded. Just saying."

George massaged his temples. And waited for Rose to go into her room. He went in and kissed Zoe on the lips until she woke from her slumber.

"Hey babe." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed him again, "Hey hunk."

Suddenly her face turned grave, "Wait! Where's Rose?!"

she said getting up and elbowing George in the process.

"Oopmh. She's in her room Zoe." He said winded.

"Whew! Okay, okay that's good. That's good right? I mean, of course it's good! Yes. It's good."

Geroge shook his head and chuckled, "Babe. I _told_ her to stay in her room. She was gonna go out. Why didn't you ground her?"

Zoe rose her eyebrow, "Ground her?"

George shook nodded in affirmation, "Yes, you know discipline…that thing that kids need…"

" I mean I don't know. Am I even allowed?"

George grabbed her hand, "Of course you are! She's your responsibility now."

Zoe seemed nervous, "I need to go talk to her. I'm just not used to this. I'm used to being Zoe, her doctor friend from New York."

George gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm going back to work. I just wanted to come by on my way there. I'll be here later on."

He gave her one last kiss.

Zoe stared at Rose's door and steeled herself. She wasn't sure how to do this. She took a deep breath, smoothed her skirt, and opened the door.

Rose was at her desk working on some homework. She didn't notice Zoe open the door.

Zoe cleared her throat, "Hey Rose."

Rose took her earphones out and turned to her. She seemed nervous, "Uhmm Hey."

"So, I think we need to talk." She said as she sat down on Rose's bed.

Rose turned back to her work, "Well I'm kind of drowned in work, so-"

She cut her off, "Roosse, you're suspended remember? You'll have time, but I need you to come here please."

Reluctantly she got up and sat next to her.

Zoe smiled, "Okay. So I think we need to set some ground rules."

Rose shrugged.

Zoe continued, "I need to know where you're going to be at all times. You'll have a curfew on the weekends. It's 11:00 pm. Unless I'm told otherwise that you'll be late. I won't permit violence, although I doubt that it's going to happen again, and you'll respect our boundaries. I know we're used to being friends, but I'm your guardian now….so it's different."

Rose seemed overwhelmed, "Fine. I guess."

Zoe rubbed her knee, "I know it's a lot."

"Yeah it is." Rose responded

"Then I feel really bad for saying this but you're grounded Rose."

Rose stood up, "What? Why?!"

Zoe gave her a "you know why" look.

Rose sat back down, "Ugh. It doesn't matter anyways!"

Zoe rolled her eyes slowly becoming frustrated, "It'll be as long as your suspension. It won't be that bad Rose. You can hang around the office with me."

Rose frowned, "I can't hang out with Frederick Dean?"

Zoe thought about it, "Well he can come by the house but that's it."

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around Zoe's neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Zoe chuckled, "No problem. And Rose I'm sorry that all of this had to happen to you."

Rose shrugged, "It happens, I guess."

Zoe stood up, "Alright. George and I are gonna get dinner at around 6:30ish. You want to come?"  
"No it's fine. You guys go."

"Alright Rose. I love you."

Rose nodded, "Thanks. Love you too."

… … …

That same night Rose got a text from Frederick Dean

**Rose can you go out tonight?**

Rose thought about it long and hard and thought that Zoe could never get too mad anyways: **Yeah I can! At what time?**

**At around 7? There's a movie I want to go see and then we could have some food. We'll be back around 11.**

Rose felt a little nervous but disregarded it: **sounds like a deal **

Once they left. Rose locked the door to her room and left her window open. She waited for Frederick Dean in the living room. Every time Rose locked her door it signaled to Zoe that she was asleep and not in the mood for being disturbed. It was when Rose usually cried and prayed, or simply thought about her parents. By locking her door she wouldn't have to worry about her trying to come in.

Frederick Dean finally got there. And they went on their way.

… … … …

"Come on babe let's get freaky!" Geroge said as they rushed inside.

Zoe laughed, "Eww George that's not appealing at all! And give me a sec, let me tell Rose we brought some food."

She went over to her door and tried to open it.

"It's locked." She said disappointed.

"So tell her to open it." George told her matter of factly.

"I can't. She wants to be left alone."

"Zoe! Open the door. You're in charge remember? She's 14 not 24." He chided her.

Zoe knocked on the door, "Hey Rose can you open up. There's food."

There was no answer. They both became slightly suspicious. George tried.

"Rosie can you open the door?"

Zoe turned to him, "Rosie?" she whispered.

"What it's endearment!" he whispered back.

He punched him, "FOCUS!" she hissed.

They both knocked, "Rose!"

Nothing.

Zoe began to panic, "George she's not in there! Open it!"

George knocked again, "Rose! Open the door Rose!"

At that point he sighed deeply, took a step back and kicked the door open. The window was open and Rose was gone.

"Damn it Rose! That's it." Zoe said determined.

**If you'd like me to continue this story please review. I'm not as invested in it (it took me a couple months to get this up) so I'm debating here. So what do you think so far? Suggestions, ideas? Write whatever you'd like!**


	5. Laying down the law

George turned to look at her, "Wait. What're you gonna do?"

Zoes felt exasperated, "Well I don't know what's the protocol for finding a missing teenager? I should call the police!"

"Whoah!" He exclaimed, "We're definitely NOT gonna do that."

She huffed, "Why not? She's gone!"

"Calm down Zoe." He put his hand on her shoulders, "She left willingly trust me. She snuck out because she knew you were leaving. Wait up for her. Then when she comes in you turn on the light."

She rolled her eyes, "Like in every single movie you've ever seen?...Seriously? That's your plan?"

"You got anything better?" He retorted.

She sighed, "No. Not really."

He looked at the worried expression on Zoe's face and couldn't help but see a mom in her, "You'll be fine." He whispered, "Do you want me to wait up with you?"

She kissed him back, "No it's fine. I need to deal with this on my own. See you tomorrow?" She sounded tired.

"Sure thing babe. Remember you're the parent. She's the child."

She nodded her head once in affirmation.

Zoe watched as he left. She let out a deep sigh, then sat down on Rose's bed. She looked around and noticed how it was slowly transforming into a teenager's room. It no longer looked like her guest room. Clothes were sparingly strewn on the floor. And opened books lay flat on the floor.

'_You're the parent. She's the child.'_ Rang in Zoe's head. The more she waited the more she felt herself become angry.

…. …. …. ….

Frederick Dean and Rose walked back to Zoe's house. He looked at her and noticed an uneasiness. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I hate scary movies. Why'd we go see it again?"  
He squeezed onto her hand, "Rose you told me you wanted to see if you could handle it. Guess not, huh?" He responded chuckling.

She gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, guess so."

They stopped at her window, "Well, here we are." He told her. She was about to say something, but he turned around and gave her a long kiss. "See you tomorrow Rose."

She smiled in a daze after the kiss. She watched him walk away, "Goodnight!" She yelled.

Zoe heard Rose's voice and was poised to turn on the light. She was leaning on the wall by the switch. Rose stealthily went in through the window. When she heard the window shut Zoe turned on the light. Rose froze. The expression on her guardian's face was not pleasant. She stood in the middle of her room. Zoe was fuming. It was 11:00 pm.

"Um, h-hey Zoe." She stammered, "Long night huh?" She flashed her a smile, hoping to appease her.

Without a word Zoe pointed straight to the bed. She felt furious all of a sudden. It seemed like Rose was planning on never telling her about this. This wouldn't have been the case if she was just her doctor friend from New York.

Rose reluctantly sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. She played with a loos string, not wanting to look at Zoe's face.

Zoe took a deep breath and stood in front of Rose. Although they were almost the same height. Rose felt like she towered over her as she was sitting on her bed.

"Stop that. And look at me." Zoe said, slowly gaining more confidence in her own authority. Rose looked up at her.

Zoe folded her arms. All this was new for her, but her body embraced the body language. She felt…like a mother.

"Where the hell were you Rose?!" She demanded.

Rose answered, "I went to the movies with Frederick Dean. It's not a big deal. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"The hell you won't do it again! I CANNOT believe you! After I had finished setting the rules for you Rose, you just decide to leave? It's 11:00 pm and you're supposed to be grounded!"

Rose stood up and Zoe backed up, "Stop yelling! I get it!"

Zoe sighed and closed her eyes. She let herself calm down, "Why did you do it Rose?"

Rose scoffed, "I don't know okay! I just, I didn't think you'd be so mad!" Rose was the one yelling now.

Zoe looked at her incredulously, "Well I am Rose. Those rules are serious. And I'm dead serious when I say that this is the last time I'm letting it slide. Congratulation you've just added an extra week to your grounding." She said that last part matter of factly.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed, "I thought you were letting it slide?!"

Zoe gave her a sly smile, "Yeah, that's me letting it slide."

Rose sat down on her bed in a huff, "My parents would _never_ have punished me so harshly." She said purposefully.

Zoe felt that comment in her heart. Her voice became low and heavy, "Well I'm sorry that I can't be like them. I'm trying Rose, maybe you should try too."

With that she left the room.

Rose changed into her pajamas angry that all this was happening. As she laid to sleep the images of the movie kept popping up into her head. She tossed and turned, refusing to let it get to her. Unfortunately, the images turned into a horrible nightmare. The horror movie involved Rose and her parents. She saw as her parents were about to be cut up by the sadist serial killer. She screamed herself awake. She was in a sweat. Her room felt dangerous all of a sudden. The images were still fresh. Her mother's desperation and her father's helplessness. She couldn't take it. Her mind raced to Zoe and the warmth she felt when she laid in her lap asleep. She took a deep breath and stripped herself of the pride that she had defended previously. She tiptoed to Zoe's room and slowly opened the door. Zoe heard the creak of the door and sllepily opened her eyes.

"Rose?" She asked in a dragged and confused manner.

Rose stood by the door frame unsure of what to do. Zoe sat up in the dark and pushed her hair back recognizing the vulnerability in Rose's appearance.

"What's wrong Rose?" She asked still sleepily.

"I-I had a nightmare. I kinda saw a scary movie and I, I had a nightmare with, with-"

Zoe knew where it was going and she quickly patted the bed, "Sweetie come here." She knew that Rose was in trouble and she was supposed to be mad at her. But Zoe also knew that at that very moment Rose went to _her_ because she needed her.

Rose crawled into Zoe's bed and lay close to her. Zoe embraced her. She felt Rose shudder and her back rise and fall from her silent tears "It was just a dream Rose. I'm right here." She said rubbing her back, "I'm right here baby."

**Please Review! Tell me what you guys would like to see! Ideas, comments, suggestions :)**


End file.
